


The Dark Stiles Saga

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Darach!Stiles, Druids, Kanimas, Kitsune, Magic, Revenge, Sheriff Stilinski is dead, Stiles has magic powers, Werewolf!Danny, beta!derek, fleshwalker, implied one-sided Sterek, major character deaths, true alpha!scott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been a year since it all happened.  The Darach, in her final plan, had killed Aiden and Deucalion, unlikely guardians, but guardians none the less.  With their sacrifice, they had protected Kali and Ethan, and Julia was one step closer to her plan.  Her final sacrifice was Sheriff Stilinski, but thanks to Deaton’s plan, his death did not give her any power.  Derek and the others were able to defeat her.  When Stiles came to, and found out what happened, he left Beacon Hills.  Now, one year later, Stiles Stilinski, or what’s left of him, returns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

           “Hello, Deaton,” a familiar, yet sinister voice sounds.  The doorbell rings as the voice's owner enters.  The veterinarian/Emissary walks outside his office to see who is there.

          “Hello, we’re about to close for the day,”  Dr. Deaton says, before realizing the customer has no animals with him.

          “Good, I was worried Scott or the others would be here to ruin things,” the voice says, a darker tone now present.

          “Stiles?  Is that you?”  Deaton asks, a note of worry in his voice.

          The hooded man didn’t respond, although Deaton was sure about his identity now.  The figure walked towards Deaton, a menacing smile the only feature visible from under his hood.

          “This clinic is protected Stiles, remember that?”  Deaton spoke with conviction.  “If you’re here to cause trouble, however that may be, you won’t be able to pass.”

          “We’ll see about that,” Stiles says, walking right up to the invisible barrier Deaton mentions.  Placing one hand out, he feels it, strains against it.

          As Deaton watches, Stiles’ eyes, now visible due to his proximity, begin to glow.  Changing hues faster and faster as his hand presses farther into the barrier.  Finally, they stop on a misty teal as he walks straight through the barrier. 

          “So far so good,” Stiles says with a smirk.

          “Hey Deaton! Derek asked me to stop by and tell you-“ Scott says, walking through the door. 

          “Scott, you need to go, get the others,” Deaton pleads.

          “What’s wrong doc’?”  Scott asks, before realizing the intruder.  Noting the terror in Deaton's words, he bolts after the hooded man.

          As Scott approaches, Stiles turns around and chants something, low, almost inaudible.  His hands glow a pale white as he places them forward straight at Scott’s chest through the barrier.  Scott is thrown back forcefully, sliding into the door.

          “What was that?”  Scott yells, before getting up.  He takes a running start this time, jumping straight at the man.

          Stiles simply turns back to Deaton, and with a flick of his wrist, activates the barrier.  Scott collides with it, bouncing back into the wall, sending chairs flying everywhere.

          “Now, where were we?”  Stiles says, icy cold, backing Dr. Deaton into his examination room. 

          Barely conscious, Scott hears the sounds of a struggle.  One which doesn’t last very long, but creates quite a lot of noise.  He blacks out for a minute, and when he comes to, the figure is walking out of the clinic. 

          “Goodbye Scott,” he thinks he hears, through his mental fog.  That voice, one he hadn’t recognized before.  Now though, now he thought he knew it, but he didn’t believe.  With those thoughts swirling, he lost consciousness again.

**********

          Derek had lost so much in his life.  His first love, his family, his alphahood.  Well, the last he had given freely to save his sister, Cora.  Her eyes glowed red, a symbol of her new place in the long line of Hale women.  He didn’t regret giving up his powers, save for one thing.  That maybe, if he’d still had them, he could have saved them.  Not Deucalion, he wouldn’t have risked his life for him.  Maybe not even Aiden, not then, before he knew why they’d done what they’d done.  But the Sherriff, he might’ve been able to save him.  And that would have meant Stiles would still be here.

          Thoughts of Stiles had been few and far between before; now it was almost all Derek saw when he closed his eyes.  The brave boy, who had fought alongside them, had sacrificed so much, in the end, to help the pack.  Slowly he had come to respect the teen, a budding friendship had formed.  Then, everything changed.  The lunar eclipse came, and he was too weak.  Too slow.  Couldn’t save any of them, even if they did defeat Jennifer.  After that, Stiles left, no goodbyes, no warnings, not even to Scott, or Derek.

          At least there had been less trouble in the last year.  No more Alpha pack, no more Darach, thoughts of The Alpha and the Kanima long behind them.  Even the hunters were on friendly terms with the Hales now.  Cora had taken over the Hale pack.  Scott had grown into his True Alpha powers, leading Isaac, Ethan and newly turned Danny.

          “Hello, Derek,” a new voice stirred Derek from his thoughts.

          “Who is it?”  Derek asked, turning his keen, werewolf senses to the interloper.  There was nothing there.  No smell that he could catch, nothing identifiable. 

          “Don’t remember me?  Here, let me show you,” the voice's owner called, placing his hands in front of him, chanting something. 

          Then Derek was on the floor.  It had happened so fast, even he had missed it.  Been blasted into the wall of the loft, crashing into an end table on the way down. 

          “I thought you were better than this Derek?”  the man taunts, strolling leisurely towards him. 

          “Who are you?”  Derek asks through gritted teeth.  He tries to get up, but is caught by the man’s hand on his throat.

          Lifting him into the air he says, “You forget about your old pal Stiles?”

          This can’t be.  The twisted smile, the strength, the poise, none of it is Stiles.  But then, as Derek inhales what little he can, he smells it.  Under the smell of wood, and dirt, pain, hatred, and magic, there it is, Stiles’ scent. 

          “No, you, you can’t be.”  Derek ekes outs.

          “In the flesh,” Stiles says, dropping his hood with a free hand.  His hair is shaved again, save for one long braid of forelock.  Eyes a steely grey.

          Just then, Derek notices Peter at the door.  He’s already crouched, ready to strike.  Derek’s eyes give him away.

          In mid-air, Stiles catches Peter by the throat with his other hand, holding both Hales in place.  The two struggle desperately, attempting to wolf out.  Their brilliant blue eyes shining back at Stiles.

          “Derek,” Stiles says, now with a fake softness.  “I didn’t know you lost your alpha powers?  Makes sense considering how little fight you’ve put up.  Well at least now you and your murdering uncle both share the same color; nice family resemblance.”

          The Hale men both aim kicks at Stiles’ back, but before they can connect, he slams them both into the ground.

          Peter is out cold, Derek isn’t much better.

          “Please…  Stiles stop,” Derek whispers, barely enough breath to speak.

          “Stop?  I’m just getting started,” Stiles replies, silently laughing to himself at his clichéd villainous line.

          Cora now comes rushing through the door.  Stiles stands to greet her, leaving Derek to writhe in pain on the floor.  Derek manages to turn himself over as Cora eyes up Stiles.  Her eyes flash red, as she prepares to strike.

          “Cora!  Don’t!”  Derek yells the last ounces of his strength fading.

          He hears Stiles muttering again, the same tones, under his breath.  Then, like lightning, his hand swings out to catch Cora.  Except, he isn’t actually touching her.  She’s suspended in the air, unable to move.

          “I always thought the force choke was a great move.  Made Vader a badass, don’t you think Derek?”  Stiles says, turning to his former friend.

          “You know, I gave you the breath of life before,” Stiles says to Cora.  “I think I'd like it back.”

          Cora’s whole body begins to convulse, wheezing desperately as the air is forcibly sucked from her lungs.

          Derek is helpless but to watch, his power sapped.  Finally, he musters what little strength he has left to beg.

          “Please.  Please, Stiles.  Don’t kill her!”  Derek pleads, tears in his eyes. 

          Stiles looks back at Derek, as if considering his request.  He drops Cora unceremoniously to the floor. 

          “Th-thank you,”  Derek says, grateful that his sister is still alive, even if he knows that she was nearly just killed at the hands of his former friend. 

          “Don’t thank me just yet,” Stiles says, right before kicking Derek in the head. 


	2. Aftermath

               “Something’s wrong,”  Isaac says, turning to Ethan and Danny.

                “What is it?”  Ethan responds, arm around Danny.

                “It’s like, Scott is calling to me?”  Isaac says, worried.  “I can’t explain it, but I feel like Scott needs us.”

                The three boys jump off the couch, running out the door.  Melissa comes to the front door, yelling after them “I thought you boys were staying for supper?!”

 **********

               When they arrive at Deaton’s clinic, they notice a large black mark on the outside wall. 

                “What is that?”  Danny asks.

                “I don’t know?  But whatever it is, it doesn’t look good,”  Isaac responds.

                The symbol looks druidic, all interwoven lines and curves, shaped into a six pointed star.  As the boys approach the door, they hear moans from inside.

                Isaac is the first in, busting through the door with wild abandon.

                “Scott!”  Isaac yells, running to his Alpha’s aid.

                “What happened?”  Ethan snarls, scanning the scene.  “Stay close Danny.”

                A loud groan comes from the examination room, and Danny runs to check.

                “Dammit Danny!  I told you to stay close!”  Ethan screams before following his boyfriend.  “This is why I said you’d never survive in a horror movie!”

                “We found Deaton!”  Danny shouts from the other room.  “He’s in pretty bad shape.”

                Isaac hoists Scott over his shoulder, carrying him into the examination room along with Deaton.  He drops him on the table, while Ethan and Danny try to get Deaton sitting upright.  Isaac shakes Scott, near frantic.

                “Uuugh,”  Scott moans.  “St-stiles…?”

                “Scott! Scott! Are you ok?!”  Isaac says, holding Scott’s face in his hands.

                “He’ll-  aaugh!”  Deaton screams in pain, clutching his ribs.  “He’ll be fine, he just needs to heal.”

                “Deaton what happened?  Who did this?”  Isaac blurts out.

                “Stiles,”  Deaton says, barely louder than a whisper. 

                Their werewolf senses register the sound, the words, but still they don’t understand.

                “What do you mean Stiles?”  Danny questions.  “Stiles has been gone for a year.”

                “It was Stiles, he was here,” Deaton assures.  “He came in, spouting nonsense about being glad no one was here to ruin things.”

                “I still don’t get it,” Ethan says, confused.

                “He has some kind of magic.  He’s tapped into his druidic potential, but it’s become warped, like Julia.  He’s gone down a dark path,” Deaton says, struggling to breathe.

                “Here, let me help,” Isaac says, grabbing Deaton’s arm.  The veins on Isaac’s hand turn a veiny black as he winces. 

                “Thank you,”  Deaton responds graciously.

                Scott begins to stir, his wounds healing and consciousness restored.  He struggles to sit up, as Danny and Ethan rush to help him.

                “I- it was Stiles!  He was here! And there’s something wrong with him!”  Scott yells, clearly disturbed.

                “We know, Deaton was just informing us of what happened,”  Isaac answers.

                “As I was saying,”  Deaton continues with a grunt.  “I knew Stiles had potential to be a druid, an emissary.  Ever since he had performed that first feat, multiplying the Mountain Ash to cordon off the club the Kanima was in.  It doesn’t take much to use weak magic like the Mountain Ash, but to pull of something like that, that takes potential.  I always assumed that, with his latent power, he would be the perfect complement to Scott, the True Alpha.  But I didn’t have the time to teach him, show him anything.  There was never enough time.  And then when his father was murdered, he left before I could speak with him.  Now… now he’s gone down the dark path, like Julia before him.  He’s become a Dara-“ 

                “NO!”  Scott shouts, his eyes flaring crimson.  “Stiles is my friend, he is not another Darach!”

                “I’m afraid there’s no other way to put it Scott.  I’m not sure where he got his power, or how he learned to control it in such short time, but he has become a dark druid,”  Deaton replies, crestfallen.

                “No, please, not Stiles.  He’s my best friend,”  Scott pleads, on the verge of tears.

                “Scott!  We’ll make this right, we’ll save Stiles, no matter what,”  Isaac promises, unsure but hopeful.

                “I’m afraid it won’t be that easy,”  Deaton chimes in.

                “What won’t?”  Ethan asks.

                “Stopping the Dara-“  he gets a look from Scott, “Stiles.  Stopping Stiles is going to be difficult, he’s possibly even more powerful than Julia, thanks to his natural abilities.  He was able to break through my magical barrier, fling Scott around like a puppy, and re-activate the barrier at will.”

                “We’ll find a way,”  Isaac states boldly.  “Come on, lets get Scott and Deaton out of here in case he comes back.”

                “Oh, he won’t be coming back, he’s already got what he wanted,”  Deaton says, curling the sleeve of his other arm up.  There, seared into his skin, is a copy of the mark on the building.

                “Now what is that?”  Scott asks, attempting to stand with the help of his pack.

                “It’s a syphon.  A very advanced type of druidic magic, allowing the passage of power from one user to another,”  Deaton says, rubbing the burnt flesh.  “He’s stolen my abilities.  I’ll still be able to do simple things, working with wolfsbane, mistletoe, mountain ash, but anything beyond that, is gone.”

                “Isaac, call Derek and Cora, make sure they know what’s going on then get Deaton to a hospital,”  Scott commands.

                As Scott hobbles to the car, arms slung over Ethan and Danny’s shoulders, Isaac runs back out to them.

                “there’s no answer,”  he says, anxious.  “None of them are answering.  Not cora, not Derek, not even Peter.”

                “This is bad,”  Scott says, before collapsing into the back of the car.  “Get Deaton to the hospital, we’ll go check on Cora’s pack.”

**********

               As they drive towards Derek’s loft, Scott hears the faint ping of a message coming through his phone.  It’s damaged from the fall, but he can just make out the text on screen.

                [Scott, have you heard from Cora or Derek?  Lydia and I were supposed to meet her for dinner, but now we can’t get a hold of her.  Derek either.]

                [Stay away from the loft!  Something’s happened, can’t explain.  Get somewhere safe, both of you.  And if you see Stiles… run.]  Scott types back as quickly as possible.

                [Scott what’s going??  Tell me what’s happening!  And what are you saying about Stiles?]  She texts back.

                [Look I don’t have tim to say.  Just if you see stiles or sum1 who looks like him, stay away!  Got it?]  Scott’s fingers hurry to send.

                [Ok Scott, Lydia and I are heading to your mom’s house, we’ll warn her.]  Allison replies.

                [thx]  is all Scott responds with.

**********

                When they arrive, Scott has healed enough to go without the help of his pack.  The three wolves burst through the doors into the building.  The elevator is broken, so they race up the stairs.  As they round the corner to Derek’s loft they can hear what sounds like weeping and shallow breathing. 

                Ethan and Danny spot Cora, gasping for breath and rush to her.  Scott staggers toward Derek.  He’s hunched over his uncle’s body, crying.  As Scott approaches he looks up, barely enough strength to speak.

                “I think Peter’s dead,”  Derek wails.  “I-I think Stiles killed Peter!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, another chapter. I have no idea how I'm gonna work on two stories at once, but I have a bunch of ideas for both, so we'll see how it goes. Hope you enjoy!  
> p.s. Sorry there wasn't any evil!Stiles in this chapter, but I thought we needed some background on what happened and to see the aftermath of Stiles' attacks.


	3. Adagio

               The ambulance pulls away, lights flashing spots into Scott’s eyes.  They’ll have to check on Peter soon.   If he survives, he’ll heal faster than expected.  Scott’s mom was always good at helping them cover up that kind of stuff.  Cora begged off the EMTs, having recovered enough by the time they got there, same for Derek.  They said someone had broke in, caught them by surprise.  The new Sheriff, the one who replaced Stiles’ dad, wasn’t very thorough. 

                Derek sat wrapped in a blanket on the couch.  Scott had never seen him like this before.  Derek rarely showed any kind of emotion, especially for Peter.  It seems that, being busy running his own pack, Scott had failed to notice Derek had begun to grow close with his uncle again. 

                “It’s weird right?”  Isaac says.  “Derek crying, especially over Peter?”

                “Think about it man,”  Scott replies.  “Peter and Cora are the only family he has left.  I guess with no drama in the last year, Derek had settled down.  They still have a lot of problems I suppose, but they’ve probably grown close again.  They do all live together, and no matter what, they are pack.”

                Isaac takes a moment to ponder Scott’s argument.  His first family had been Derek’s pack, before their numbers had dwindled and his friends had died.  Now, as part of Scott’s pack, he felt like he truly belonged.  Even Ethan, who was a member of the Alpha pack, their enemies, ahd been welcomed into Scott’s pack, and Isaac thought of him as a brother now. 

                “I guess I get it then,”  Isaac answers.  “Still pretty weird though.”  With that, Isaac walks off to find Cora.

                Derek wasn’t sure what was wrong with him.  He’d gotten comfortable this last year, finally being able to rest.  He’d been on the run for so many years, running from his past, from hunters, from himself.  Finally, he had some peace.  He no longer had the burden of being the alpha his family needed, even if he worried about his younger sister taking on more responsibility than she should have too.  Even his relationship with Peter had grown.  He still hated the things he’d done, and would never forgive him.  But some nights, when they would gather together, sitting on the couch in the loft, watching some dumb movie Cora rented and eating Chinese food, he’d forget.  Forget how evil Peter could be, and luxuriate in the feeling of family he had again. 

                It didn’t help that Stiles was the one who had just nearly destroyed his family.  He’d stood by and watched as the weak little human had grown up.  Stiles had matured quickly, putting his life on the line for the weres and doing his best to make it in their world.  All he had given, all he had lost, and Derek wasn’t even able to save Stiles’ father.   No wonder he’d want to hurt Derek, hurt his family, his pack.

               Slowly, that old feeling returned.  One he thought he’d finally shaken.  Finally grew past.  But there it was, staring him right in the face, drilling down to his soul; Derek’s own self-hatred.

               Scott had sent Ethan and Danny to watch over his mom and the girls.  From what Derek knew of them, they’d likely resent the unneeded bodyguards. 

               Cora waved him over to where she, Scott and Isaac were apparently having a meeting.

               “So what you’re telling me is Stiles choked you without touching you and then started pulling the  air out of your lungs?”  Scott asked, incredulous.

               “Yeah, he went total Darth Vader on me,”  Cora answered.

               “Don’t make Star Wars references, Scott still hasn’t seen it,”  Isaac added, chuckling.

               “So what are we going to do?  This is Stiles we’re talking about right?  He’s like, pack?”  Derek said, unsure how to relate the connection he knew they all had to Stiles.

               “Well if he comes at me again I for sure am going to rip him to shreds,”  Cora fumed, her eyes sparking a deep crimson.

               “We can’t kill him!”  Scott protested.  “There has to be something wrong with him!  He’s possessed, or it’s a doubleganger or something.”

               “I think you mean Doppleganger Scott,”  Isaac corrected.

               “You’re gonna let your beta talk to you like that?”  Cora questioned.

               “Isaac can say whatever he wants, I don’t own him.  And what are you talking about?  I doubt Derek and Peter don’t back talk you,”  Scott added.

               "That’s different, they’re family.  Blood pack has special rules,”  Cora stated.

               “Whatever,”  Scott sighed. “We can’t kill Stiles, he’s our friend.  MY friend.  We will find a way to save him, no matter how far gone he seems.”

               Their pow-wow over, Scott and Isaac left to head back to the house.  Derek and Cora decided to rest a bit before going to check on Peter

 **********

               “Thanks for your donation,”  Stiles said, leering down at his victim.

               “You’ll never get away with this!  Your do-gooder friends will put a stop to you!”  Ms. Morell shouted.

               “Oh, aren’t we feisty today?  Taking lines from the tragic side characters monologues now, hmm?”  Stiles said, laughing.  “I think I’ve got what I need here.  My collection is growing nicely, if only there was some kind of Pokedex for you guys.  The Druidex they could call it!”

               Stiles waltzed through the abandoned school, fresh magic coursing through his veins.  It burned and seethed and was absolute torture, but he loved it all the same.  When his father had died something had snapped in him.  He knew it, wasn’t too crazy to know how he’d changed.  The only difference was he didn’t care.  Didn’t care about Scott, or Lydia or anyone, especially not Derek.  Now his only goal was to make them pay.  They had dragged him into this.  They had ruined his life, stolen his father.  Made him an orphan and an outcast.  They had made him into what he was now, and he was going to show them the product of their work in exquisite detail.  After he got some curly fries.

               At the diner he left a little calling card for them.  His new druid symbol emblazoned on the wall of the building.  Below it were coordinates he had chosen himself.  He figured they’d have a hard time figuring that one out, considering he wasn’t there to nudge them along.  That would be left to Lydia certainly.  Ahh, Lydia, his old flame.  She might be the only one he’d spare.  He always was fond of the way her hair reflected the light. 

 **********

               “Where are you Stiles?  You wanted us to meet you here, so come out!”  Scott barked.

               The bark on the tree in front of Scott shimmered, emitting an unnatural light.  As he watched, a hand, then a foot, then an entire person appeared from the tree.  It was Stiles.

               “Ahh, I see you’ve finally made it.  Takes a lot longer without me putting the clues together right?”  Stiles said, laughing.  “I bet you had to call Lydia to decipher the big scary numbers didn’t you Scotty?”

               “Shut up Stiles, Lydia had no problem helping us, just as you never did,”  Scott answered, defiant.

               “I never did have a problem with it, that’s what brought us here though,’  Stiles replied, a cruel smile parting his lips.  “So where are the others?  Peter is out of commission for sure, so I’m guessing  Isaac, Derek and Cora are here?  Maybe Allison or her father if you’re really feeling scared.”

               “You’re surrounded Stiles, we’re going to take you home and figure this out, help you through this,”  Scott said, a note of pleading in his voice.

               “Scott, Scott, Scott.  You just don’t understand,”  Stiles answered.  “This is not Endor Scott, I’m going to win.”

               “Um… what?”  Scott asks, confused.

               “Oh for crying out loud!  Have you still not watched Star Wars Scott?  Didn’t you say you were going to do it after the hotel incident?!”  Stiles asked angrily.

               “I-I’ve been busy,” Scott stammered.

               “With what Scott?  What in the past year could possibly be as important as watching Star Wars?”  Stiles wondered aloud.

               “Hey, I’ve been looking for you, and working with my pack,”  Scott replied, offended.

               “Now I have to ditch my whole speech, all my great allusions and puns,”  Stiles pouted.  “You’ve totally ruined my triumphant return Scott. I hope you’re happy.  Regardless, Darth Stiles will be your undoing!”

               Scott begins snickering, barely able to contain himself. 

               “Darth Stiles?  Really?  That’s what you’re going with?”  Scott inquires, incredulous.  “Anyway, we’re taking you down Stiles”

               “Oh?  Really?”  Stiles asks, eyebrows raised.  “Let’s see about that,”  Stiles says, snapping his fingers. 

               Scott can hear the sounds of battle in the distance.  Roars and groans, the slice of flesh, the thud of bodies against the hard ground.  And then, as soon as it had begun, its over.

               “Let’s see who you brought with you then, shall we?”  Stiles mocks.

               An Asian girl with fire streaked pigtails walks forward, dragging Cora with her.  She deposits her limp body on the ground away from Stiles.  Next a Kanima skulks up on Stiles’ left, hauling a paralyzed Ethan and Danny.   Finally, Derek is thrown from far away, to be met by a bounding alpha wolf.

               “Danny?  Wow, didn’t expect Ethan to turn him,”  Stiles muses.

               Scott’s eyes turn blood red, a rage filling him he hasn’t known in over a year.  “My pack!  Your friends!  How could you do this Stiles?!”  He screeches.

               “I didn’t do anything really, my friends here deserve the credit,”  He says, spreading his arms wide to indicate his companions.  “I seem to be missing Isaac and Allison though… of course, I bet you saved them for last.  Always send in the ones you care about least first, save the ‘real’ friends for your last sacrifice, right Scott?”

               Stiles begins chanting again, the same low rumble as before.  Scott tenses, springs forward, needs to get there before he finishes.  The flash of light hits, but Scott only tumbles back.  He feels a pressure on him, an unknown weight.  When he looks up, its Isaac, spurting blood profusely from his mouth. 

               “Had to. Protect. My alpha,”  Isaac mutters, crumbling to the ground.

               Scott screams but before he can assess the situation, plan an attack, he’s already been knocked unconscious by Stiles’ second attack.

               “Scott!!!”  Allison screams, from far off.

               Stiles can hear the buzzing of arrows as they fly towards him, he stands there unfazed as each fails to find their target.  As she approaches, she slows, and his next trap finds purchase. 

               “Allison, you always did have a way with bows.  How about you get tied up in a nice one?”  Stiles threatens.  At his command vines erupt from the ground, encircling Allison's feets and slowly dragging her to the ground.  She has been incapacitated.  All around more vines spring up, holding the others, many slowly awakening, in place.

               “Now for my final trick,”  Stiles says, as if speaking to an audience.  “I’ll make a girl disappear.”

               As he says this, Jackson appears, holding a squirming Lydia by the shoulders.  The others watch as Jackson drags her through the portal into the tree, followed by Stiles' other companions.

               “Well folks, have a good night.  And remember Scott, the best friend always gets the girl,”  With one last smirk, Stiles disappears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa another chapter! And more evil!stiles!!!  
> I'm not sure the characterization is everything I want it to be yet. I like Scott, Stiles, Isaac and Cora, but I'm worried Derek comes across as too OOC from being emotional, even though I explain a bit why. And the others just haven't had enough screentime yet I don't think.

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't plan on writing anything else while I was doing another story, but this just kept popping into my head while I tried to sleep and I had to get it out. Never written evil Stiles, so we'll see how this goes. Somewhat inspired by the Dark Willow episodes from Buffy.


End file.
